


Temporary

by RainbowVigilante



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, brief mention of underage nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowVigilante/pseuds/RainbowVigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn’t see them lasting forever.  He knew better than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic prompt from Tumblr.

Stiles didn’t see them lasting forever. He knew better than that. The whole high school sweethearts bit tended to peter out when someone moved away for college, or just moved on. Still, he thought, it would be nice while it lasted.

Malia’s arm tightened around his waist, her bare breasts pushed up against his equally naked back. Screw nice. It would be fucking fantastic.

Sure, he was attracted to Malia; who wouldn’t be? She was long, toned legs and tanned skin and a sweet smile that always caught him by surprise. And, well, Stiles liked her. Malia was blunt, and she didn’t give a damn about the world outside the few people she cared about. Stiles could relate. Where Scott made Stiles want to try and be better, Malia made Stiles feel more like himself.

The clock on Stiles’ nightstand flashed the time at him. 3:00 A.M. He shifted in Malia’s grasp, just enough to look at her. It wasn’t that he didn’t genuinely care about her, and it definitely wasn’t physical incompatibility. It was just that some part of Stiles knew they weren’t in love with each other, and they probably never would be. Still…

It would be nice while it lasted.


End file.
